(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a modular clamp assembly with multiple tool attachments.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Moving sheet media, such as a pool table slate, or furniture, such as a pool table, can be awkward and difficult. One reason is that the sheet media or furniture, e.g., slate, is heavy. A single piece of slate for a pool table slate can weigh 400 pounds. Also the slate may have dimensions similar to a confined space, such as a doorway, through which the slate is desirably transported through, leaving little room for a person or equipment to carry the load. Compounding the problem, moving the sheet media through the confined space may involve re-orienting the sheet media to a particular direction in order to maneuver the sheet media through the confined space.
Further compounding the problem, it is often desirable to move the sheet media up or down stairs or through the confined space without alteration or damage to the premises, making use of forklifts, pallet movers, or rolling dollies impractical or inappropriate. Thus the weight and dimensions of the sheet media, e.g., slate, and the configuration of any confined space through which the sheet media are to be moved, often make it ergonomically impractical to hand-carry the sheet media, and the presence of stairs or narrow doorways may make it impractical to use a forklift, hand-truck, pallet-mover, or rolling dolly without undesirable modification or damage to the premises.
The same problem applies to the moving of other sheet goods, which can occur in the course of construction or renovation, for example. Sheetrock (e.g., wallboard) or plywood, for example, are heavy and can be difficult to transport up or down stairs or through doorways.
Thus there remains a need for an improved tool for the transport of heavy and awkward sheet media.